


Early present

by almosthalfdeadanddrunk



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, My First Fanfic, be ready, but its for fuuuun, i didnt really plan anything, i made this because it was fun, im embarrassed by it but its been several months that it exists and i might as well post it now, im sorry bc the characters are probably a bit off from how they actually are and act, it involves puns, its crack btw, this au only makes sense if theyve just started a relationship together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosthalfdeadanddrunk/pseuds/almosthalfdeadanddrunk
Summary: 'Fabrì let me in, I have a present for you!'





	Early present

The sun was starting to slowly go up into the sky when Fabrizio, who was contemplating Porto's city in his robe while smoking on his hotel room's balcony, jumped out of surprise, making him accidentally lose his hold on his cigarette which fell down on the pavement a few meters below. Indeed, he wasn't expecting someone to knock at his door this early.  
Except one person, maybe.

'Fabrì let me in, I have a present for you!'

What stupid joke is he going to do this time, he asked himself while walking towards the door. He opened it and found Ermal, already wearing his clothes but most importantly wearing a big smile, holding in his hands a black box the size of a shoe one.

'It's not my birthday yet you know', said Fabrizio pointing at what he supposed was the present.

Ermal looked at him with a depited face and sighed.

'Incredible what age does to people. First they forget to say 'hello Ermal how are you doing this morning', but they also forget to dress AND finally they forget their 143th birthday', he joked while entering the room.

Fabrizio couldn't help but let out a laugh and closed the door, making sure he locked it right. When he turned around, he found Ermal already sat on the right side of the unmade bed with his legs folded.

'Hurry up and come on here!', he ordered in a playful tone while patting the spot to his left.

Making sure not to trip on Ermal's stylish shoes on his way, Fabrizio joined him, adopting a similar posture. Before he could even ask him if the box contained shoes - because GOD knows how Ermal kept complaining about them, maybe he had decided to take over the situation -, the little one spoke.

'You should lie down', a malicious grin creeping up on his face, 'It's gonna last some time'.

'What is 'it' Ermal? You're not going to kill me, right?', he told with a fake scared voice while laying on the cushions at the bed headboard.

'I might accidentally, I've never done this before', Ermal looked down, suddenly seeming a bit shy.

Now Fabrizio was legitimately starting to worry. What the heck was he going to do to him?

'Maybe this is a bad idea, I don't want you to feel embarrassed in public'

'Would you finally tell me what you are talking about?' blurted out Fabrizio, a bit too anxious.

Ermal handed him the box. He took it, opened it and got even more confused.

'That's a... that's a pen'

Ermal finally rose his head up again, staring fiercely into his eyes.

'It's not a simple pen'

Oh goodness, Fabrizio thought.  
If this is not an innocent pen, and Ermal knew he would still be in his robe in the morning, and he told him to lie down, then maybe... really? That exists? No, no his mind was definitely too dirty. Or maybe the stare that was on him was too destabilizing and suggestive. Yeah, yeah it must be that. He looked closer at the pen, taking off the cap.

'A black felt-tip pen... so... what is special about this, does it... does it have a camera?'

Ermal was looking at him weirdly now. Oh God why can't he help himself but say this type of things.

'A cam-camera for spies OF COURSE haha you know spying and stuff, you've never seen spying movies Ermal? No? Not even Mission Impossible?'

While Fabrizio continued to try to save himself by reciting a list of - more or less - spying movies, Ermal shifted his stare to the side of his neck.

'Or maybe you're more into animated movies? Series? Scooby... Do I have something there?' asked the older one, now self conscious not only about his words but his own body.

Surprisingly, Ermal puffed out a laugh.

'You're really getting old, you're so slow to get things'

Fabrizio, frozen, let him take the felt-tip pen from his hand.

'Welcome to my tattooing shop, sir', he enunciated while making an exagerated salutation, 'Mister Meta, at your service'

Fabrizio smiled of relief, finally getting it, awkwardly returning the gesture.

'I heard you wish to have a new tattoo, well you chose the right person!'

'You heard me well, I do have to get a new tattoo, like every time I publish an album'

Ermal maliciously stared into his eyes.

'I suggest you don't get the title this time'

'And what should I get instead?' said Fabrizio with his eyebrows lifted up.

Ermal slowly approached his hand to his neck, where the muscles became tense.

'You'll see', he whispered.

Fabrizio, even though he trusted him - but definitely not his almost naked body under his robe -, panicked.

'But Ermal, what if... what if it's not...'

'Shhhhh', Ermal continued with a calm voice and caressing his neck to try to reassure the other one, 'it's just temporary. What's more, you already have some weird looking tattoos and those are permanent', he retorqued while touching with his free hand the bird drawn on his right arm.

'You're just jealous', pouted Fabrizio, attempting to feel offended to distract himself from Ermal's hands touching him.

'Maybe so', he admitted after a short silence.

He approached the uncapped pen to his neck, but stopped mid-way.

'Wait, this is not gonna work.'

Fabrizio almost let out a relieved sigh but instead he asked him the reason why.

'Your beard is in the way and your vein keeps pulsing, it's too distracting, it's gonna mess up with my art skills.'

'That's called being alive Ermal, I can't make my heart stop beating!'

Ermal's head was now tilted on the left, his hand scratching unconsciously his chin. He seemed lost in thoughts, his eyes wandering on the room until they stopped on the TV screen on the wall facing the bed. Then he turned back his head towars Fabrizio, and whispered in a low and slow tone:

'But if I make it beat super fast, it will look like it doesn't move, so it won't distract me anymore.'

'And hhhow do you intend to make that happ-happen?' Fabrizio couldn't control his shaking voice.

Ermal, who had probably - definitely- noticed how nervous he was, got closer and reassured him with a longing voice:

'Oh don't worry Fabrì, I know how to deal with that... so where's that goddamn heart.'

He put his hands on the top of his chest that was uncovered by the robe and, slowly, he let them fell lower, pushing away the rims of the clothe to have a fuller access. At this point, Fabrizio had stopped breathing, his mouth slightly agape in shock and his eyes unable to escape from Ermal's. Then warm palms started to slide on his skin.

'Is it here? Or maybe over there?'

Fabrizio didn't have the force nor the will to tell him the heart wasn't in the right part of the body. He was enjoying this way too much. Sadly - or hopefully because he was starting to feel things down there -, the hands stopped to move too soon.

'Ahhh there it is. Right under this tattoo.'

Without even asking him the permission, he proceeded to draw in the center of his chest two perpendicular lines, the horizontal one a bit shorter than the vertical one. Fabrizio was perplexed.

'Why did you draw a Christian cross?'

Ermal made a disapproval sound with his tongue snapping his front teeth.

'You need to wear your glasses old man. This is a cross like those on treasure maps.'

'If you say so... but why? Do you think I look like a pirate?'

'Yes! I mean no no! No Fabrì that's true but that's not the reason.'

'Then why?'

Ermal looked down and scratched gently his own head.

'Because you have a heart of gold', murmured Ermal who blushed.

Fabrizio was melting on his bed.

Ermal looked back at him and chuckled shyly.

This was too much. How did he even come from excited to all mushy?

The curly haired man broke the silence.

'Just like every treasure, it's locked inside a chest. I'm not sure how to access to it. You're the only one who has the key.'

Fabrizio nodded.

'I'll share it with you.'

He slowly approached the other one and gave him a sweet kiss.

Ermal chuckled.

'I'm so rich now!', he smiled brightly.

'Me too, my body has just taken more value thanks to the masterpiece you've drawn', Fabrizio said while looking down at his own chest.

And he added in his mind: 'Maybe I should keep it for eternity'.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's my explanation of the cross tattoo XP  
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading this!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!...  
> or at least that it didn't make your day worse lol.
> 
> I don't know if I'll ever post again something, even though I would maybe be interested in writing another Metamoro thing a bit more serious with characters who feel more accurate. Because this was just for fun, and I had a lot of ideas that I thought were cool/funny but in my opinion everything has came out as exagerated, a bit caricatural, and basically... this story could happen to a lot of other ships. To me, in the end, it almost doesn't have things where I'm like 'Ermal or Fabrizio would totally say this/act like that'.  
> And I do prefer fics where in their own alternate universe, I could believe it actually happened. And I don't feel that with my own fic lol, but if you have a different opinion then I would be super pumped to read it in the comments! :)
> 
> (Oh and I'm sorry if I've made any mistakes, english is not my first language)  
> (That doesn't help with making a Metamoro fic feel real btw imo, Ermal talking in english is good enough but Fabrizio... I mean... I admire those who can write him talking in english and make it seem real XD)  
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
